


Sunflower Boy

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Hinata cares a little too much for someone who cares so little.





	

**This is the tragic tale of Sunflower Boy.**

 

Hinata loved sunflowers. He supposed it was because they reminded him of himself. They looked up to the sun and Hinata looked up to Kageyama. He was on his way to practice, taking his time along the streets and merging with all the broken-hearted people. Hinata wasn't broken-hearted. Not yet anyway. He wasn't planning to be, but life has a way of serving things to you on a silver platter while your tears fall.

He finally got to school, his brown eyes alight with the thought of seeing a certain blue-eyed boy. He careened into the gym, smiling widely and then stopped. Oikawa was standing very close to Kageyama. Too close. But Oikawa had Iwaizumi. Oikawa had Iwaizumi. Doubt was still creeping in. Kageyama and Oikawa jumped apart like they had been electrified. Hinata slowly set his bag down.

"Are you-?"

"No! I have Iwa-chan." 

Hinata nodded, tasting the bitterness of the lie. Hinata dragged through practice, his heart a bit heavier and his admiration towards Kageyama dwindling.It wasn't like they were together, but it still hurt. The next day, he walked a bit more slowly, the growing rays of sun playing on his face. Like a sunflower, he raised his head toward the nourishment. When he got to the gym, yelling was taking place. As Hinata walked in, pieces of him stayed behind. 

Iwaizumi stood in the middle of the court, his eyes red with tears. Oikawa's torso was revealed and Kageyama's neck was covered in hickeys. Hinata told himself not to cry, but a broken sob fell out of his throat. The team stood behind Oikawa and Kageyama. They swerved as Hinata's presence became noticeable. Iwaizumi turned toward him. 

"Hinata, I'm so sorry."  

"Why are you apologizing?" His voice was bitter. "You were the one in a relationship."  

Oikawa stepped toward the older boy. Iwaizumi turned around and his shoulders shook.  

"Iwa-Iwaizumi..."

"Shut  _up! Just shut up, you useless piece of shit!"_

Oikawa's face fell. Iwaizumi rushed past Hinata and the door banged. Kageyama stood, his dignity and pride tattered. Hinata turned toward the frozen team. 

"How many of you knew? Of my crush. Of the cheating? Of the goddamn attraction?!" 

Hinata's breaking voice pushed Sugawara toward him. Hinata's cussing spurred the team into answering. 

"All of us," Daichi said.

Hinata let the sob rip out. He let himself sink to the floor and scream. Kageyama stepped towards him.

"It's always me. I always fall for the ones who don't love me and step on my heart!" 

The team's hearts broke simultaneously. 

"My goddamn heart. I don't want my goddamn heart! I'm sick in the heart and I'm sick in the head. I wish I was fucking dead. Oh, look! My suicidal thoughts decided to rhyme. I'm dancing with fucking demons. I don't want my goddamn heart."  

**This is the tragic tale of Sunflower Boy.**

 

 


End file.
